


Once Upon a Time... О прозревших

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gods, M/M, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Rating: NC17, Slash, universe - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данный оридж является сиквелом к ориджу этой же серии «О слепых и о слепцах».<br/>Хотя, по сути, это, конечно, вбоквел. Жуткое слово, а что делать? ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... О прозревших

**Author's Note:**

> Для настроения (Midsomer murders – Agnus Dei):  
> https://my-hit.org/serial/265/soundtrack/

_Молод я был_ ,  
_Странствовал много_  
_И сбился с пути_ ;  
_Счел себя богачом_ ,  
_Спутника встретив, -_  
_Друг – радость друга_.  
_Речи Высокого_

\- Ты сумасшедший!  
\- Да не сумасшедший я...  
\- Сумасшедший!  
Кайса в раздражении швыряет ни в чем не повинную блузку на край кровати. А Йохан, проследив за ее полетом, тяжело вздыхает.  
Он пытался, честно пытался объяснить, но ничего не выходит.  
Со стороны, наверное, и впрямь звучит дико.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда прекрати нести этот бред!  
\- Это не бред...  
\- Ну конечно! Это совсем не бред!  
Кайса стоит перед ним полуголая, в колготках, юбке-карандаше и бюстгальтере. Два года назад он уже трахал бы ее так, что стонала бы кровать... А сколько раз за последние несколько месяцев ему этого по-настоящему хотелось? Нет, на самом деле, хотелось... Но не Кайсу. А кого?

***

Когда Йохан почти год назад очнулся в больничной палате, поначалу его охватил ужас. Он ничего не помнил. То есть, совсем. Назначение предметов было ясно, но на этом его знания о мире вокруг и заканчивались.  
И было жутко холодно.  
Врач, вызванный сестрой, внимательно его осмотрел, внимательно же выслушал его единственную жалобу: «Мерзну...», велел поставить какую-то капельницу и посоветовал постараться заснуть.  
Он постарался. Заснуть удалось совсем не сразу. Все время казалось, что по коже скользят чьи-то ледяные пальцы, а из темноты пристально смотрят огромные глаза, вспыхивающие то зелеными, то красными искрами...

На следующий день холод немного отступил, и удалось вспомнить собственное имя.  
Еще через сутки он смог назвать турбазу, на которой отдыхал, а на третий день прилетела Кайса.  
Надо отдать ей должное, если уж она бралась за что-то, до делала добросовестно и все, по пунктам доводила до конца. «Список дел» Кайса составила мгновенно.  
Выяснить диагноз, найти лучшего врача и лучшую клинику.  
Найти того, кто доставил Йохана к дверям больницы.  
Узнать, какого хрена вообще произошло.  
Диагноз ему поставили довольно быстро: сильное переохлаждение. Никаких особых спецов по лечению искать не пришлось, и потом Йохан не хотел никуда ехать, ему было нормально и так. Какая разница, где лечить легкие обморожения?  
А вот дальше даже деятельная Кайса забуксовала.  
Кто подкинул ее любовника к больнице? Выяснилось, что никто не знает. Дежурные не видели, а камеры, направленные на вход «засекли» только высокую фигуру мужчины, который _пешком и на руках_ принес Йохана к ступеням, осторожно уложил его, наклонился к самому лицу, непонятно зачем, а потом неторопливо ушел.  
Как такого искать? Откуда он _принес_ молодого шведа? Ехал на машине и оставил ее за пределами видимости камеры? Но камеры на парковке и на всех въездах и выездах за это время не засекли ни одной машины. И, что самое странное, сам мужчина не попал более ни в один объектив, как будто испарился, отойдя метров на тридцать от крыльца больницы...  
От самого Йохана толку было вообще чуть. Вспомнив турбазу, себя, Кайсу и даже, вроде как, поход к замерзшему озеру, ничего внятного рассказать он не мог. Последнее, что сохранила память: две пологие вершины, плавно расходящиеся и открывающие дорогу в долину. Все.

Залечив обморожения, но почему-то так и не избавившись от ощущения холодной льдинки, застрявшей где-то сразу над солнечным сплетением, Йохан отправился к психотерапевту и неврологу.  
Но и тут ничего, кроме слов «ретроградная амнезия», не услышал. А они мало что объясняли. Память вернется, постепенно. Или вернется частично. Или вообще не вернется. Но это не должно беспокоить уважаемого господина Улссона.  
\- Голова – явление темное, - пробормотал Йохан на одно из таких «утешений».  
\- Вы совершенно правы, - миролюбиво и о-о-очень дружелюбно согласился психиатр.  
После этого швед решил визиты прекратить. К черту.  
Таблетки? Хорошо он будет пить. Показаться своему терапевту? Хорошо он покажется. А сейчас он поедет домой.

***

Поначалу его действительно эта самая амнезия не волновала.  
Нет, ну в самом деле, что такого? Есть, пить, писать и трахаться Йохан не разучился. На свое имя откликался. Прекрасно помнил все, что касалось работы, родственников и друзей. Подумаешь, какая-то поездка на турбазу! Да к ебени матери ее!  
И даже льдинка в груди уже не так болела, лишь изредка напоминая о себе короткими жгучими вспышками. Потом они тоже стали затихать.

Несколько непривычно было спать без снов.  
С детства Йохан любил залезать под одеяло, устраиваться поудобнее и в предвкушении закрывать глаза. Почти каждую ночь ему показывали какую-нибудь сказку или историю. Теперь же это была просто темнота, тихая, безмолвная и холодная.  
Иногда она была совершенно пустой. А иногда ему казалось, что кто-то в ней все-таки есть. И этот кто-то отозвался бы... если позвать по имени... Но Йохан не помнил никаких имен.

У него стало получаться все, за что ни возьмись.  
Не сказать, чтобы раньше он был катастрофическим неудачником. Но сейчас словно кто-то ворожил ему удачу, беззвучно нашептывал в ухо хитрые, хоть порой и не очень честные, ходы и ловкие комбинации, мягко придерживал за плечи и поворачивал всегда в нужную сторону.  
Никогда Йохан в мистику особо не верил. Но сейчас... кажется, начал сомневаться...

А еще через полгода стали возвращаться сны.  
Первый за долгое время сон Йохан помнил во всех деталях и красках, хоть тот и был короток, как молния.  
Луна, закатывающаяся за синие склоны по синему почти предрассветному небу.  
Больше ничего.  
Но и немыслимо яркий диск, и горные зубцы, и сияние миллиардов колких застывших снежинок, и еле отдающую розовым восточную сторону неба, - все это он видел столь отчетливо, словно находился _там_.  
Раньше он, наверное, помчался бы порадовать Кайсу. Но, почему-то так ничего ей и не сказал.

***

\- И даже не заикайся, если не хочешь, чтобы мы поссорились окончательно!  
Блузку она, наконец, выбрала. Ярко-оранжевую. Такую, что у Йохана аж зарябило в глазах.  
Он на пару секунд прикрыл веки.  
\- Слушай, ну это несерьезно. Ты что, хочешь меня на цепь посадить?  
\- Может, и стоило бы!  
Черная юбка, телесные чулки без блеска, черные туфли на шпильке и дьявольский всплеск цвета между лацканами черного пиджака. Эффектна, как всегда. И, как всегда, зла.  
\- На что я потратила почти год? На то, чтобы привести твои мозги хоть в какой-то порядок, а потом отпустить обратно? Я похожа на идиотку?  
В груди заворочалось пока еще смутное раздражение, которое – Йохан точно знал! – скоро разгорится вовсю.  
\- Не преувеличивай, ты мои мозги в порядок не приводила.  
\- О, ну конечно! Это не я бегала, записывая тебя к врачам, чтобы ты хоть спать мог нормально?  
\- А я тебя просил?!  
Что-то на сей раз точка кипения была достигнута в рекордный срок...  
\- Что, прости?  
Да-а-а... Разумеется. Теперь к дико-оранжевой блузке добавилась не менее ядовито-оранжевая помада, а в голосе заклацали металлические ноты.  
Йохан, наконец, спустил ноги с постели, отодвинув одеяло.  
\- Я просто рассказал тебе тогда. Сон, просто сон. По врачам ты помчалась по собственной инициативе, вспомни, я тебя об этом не просил. И, кажется, даже пытался просить об обратном.  
\- А что я должна была сделать после того, как ты мне рассказал сон про человека с синей кожей и красными глазами?!  
Йохан устало потер глаза. Господи, да... он совершил ошибку, лучше было вообще молчать, за все следует расплата...

Это был не второй сон, а четвертый или пятый. Он не помнил, какой точно по счету.  
Если бы сны были памятью, Йохан бы сказал, что она к нему возвращается.  
Но тогда пришлось бы признать, что на свете существует совершенно синяя долина с сумасшедшей луной, приземистый дом, в котором топят камин, а на крыше сидит человек с синей кожей, красными глазами и разводами узоров на щеках и лбу.  
Йохан помнил, что во сне его совершенно это не удивляло. Как и тонкие черные губы, до которых так хотелось дотронуться...  
Но тогда пришлось бы признать еще кое-что. Его больше не привлекала Кайса, потому что привлекал синекожий и красноглазый неизвестно кто.  
Черт...

\- Знаешь, я все равно это сделаю.  
Кайса остановилась на деревянной лестнице, ведущей с верхнего этажа квартиры, где была обустроена спальня, на нижний, с гостиной, кухней и выходом на улицу.  
\- _Если ты это сделаешь_ , то я заберу свои вещи и уеду от тебя.  
Йохан со вздохом кивнул:  
\- Ты в своем праве...  
И когда хлопнула входная дверь, добавил:  
\- Я бы тоже уехал.

***

А осенью Йохана стало одолевать странное чувство тревоги.  
Поначалу он не связывал его ни с чем. Просто там, где – оказывается! – все еще сидела не растаявшая до конца льдинка, опять стало тянуть и противно ныть...  
При взгляде на случайного зеленоглазого прохожего с темными волосами.  
При виде камня с косовато высеченными рунами на фотографии в каком-то историческом журнале.  
При столкновении на вечерней улице с компанией подростков-готов, взахлеб толкующих про Самайн и Йоль.  
Все чаще в снах появлялась синяя долина.  
Все пристальнее казался взгляд из темноты, теперь уже не только когда он спал, но и из ночной тьмы за окном.  
А утром пятого января Йохан проснулся чуть ли не с криком: ему ничего не снилось, он ничего не видел, только чувствовал чье-то приближение, от которого сладко запульсировало в паху, а потом губы обожгло, будто он приложился к куску сухого льда, и этой боли совсем чуть-чуть не хватило до накатывающего жаром оргазма...  
Он сидел в постели один, хрипло и тяжело дыша, пальцами оглаживая губы – целые и невредимые, так странно! – и мучаясь жестоким стояком, отдрачивать который пришлось уже под душем... и в журчании льющейся воды ему мерещился тихий ехидный смех...  
Спустившись в кухню, Йохан понял, что решился.  
Найти телефон турбазы и заказать себе номер оказалось делом семи минут.

Конечно, он сказал об этом Кайсе. А что он мог ответить на вопрос: «Ну и какого хера тут делает твоя дорожная сумка?».  
Верная данному слову, она отправилась собирать вещи.  
Через час бросила на кухонную стойку ключи и грохнула дверью.  
А еще через полтора часа Йохан парковал машину у вокзала на долгий прикол. Добираться до турбазы проще было поездом.

***

На базе его помнили, еще бы не помнить постояльца, который ушел прогуляться и обнаружился в больнице соседнего городка!  
На все расспросы о здоровье Йохан только кивал и улыбался. Как и на вопросы о планах.  
Номер и экипировку оплатил сразу и вперед.  
На дорожную сумку наклеил стикер с обратным адресом и приложил записку, с просьбой отослать. Если он все правильно понял, то вряд ли сюда вернется...  
После обеда Йохан нацепил лыжи, махнул регистратору за стойкой рукой: «Прогуляюсь!», и пошел ровным ходом хорошего лыжника на запад.

***

Две пологие вершины – горлышко в долину – показались через несколько часов. Йохан подумал, что в этот раз пришел сюда раньше. И это хорошо. Правда, никак не мог вспомнить, почему...

Съехав по еле заметному уклону, Йохан притормозил.  
Долина была точно такой же, как во сне. Только пока еще не синяя, а бело-голубая – от снега и неба. И низкий, широко раскинувшийся дом вдалеке тоже был. Точь-в-точь, как ему помнилось. Или _виделось_?  
Тишина стояла такая, что казалось, будто, незаметно удлиняясь, тихо шелестят тени.  
Поэтому голос за спиной заставил Йохана дернуться, как от удара.  
\- Человек.  
Обернувшись он увидел молоденькую девушку, стоящую по колено в сугробе. Из одежды на ней было холщовое платье, наполовину красное, наполовину синее. Худая, почти костлявая рука лежала на загривке огромного волка, глядящего на Йохана неподвижными желтыми глазами.  
\- Привет...  
Девушка, не моргая, наклонила голову набок.  
\- Откуда ты здесь опять, человек?  
Он кашлянул и замер, когда волк медленно приподнял брыли, обнажив огромные, просто неимоверные клыки, чуть лоснящиеся желтизной, как любая старая кость, но, судя по всему, острые, как отлично заточенный кол.  
Капля слюны, соскользнувшая с правого клыка, с шипением прожгла в сугробе дыру...  
\- Я спросила тебя, человек. Почему ты не смотришь на меня?  
Как просто говорить правду, подумалось Йохану...  
\- Я боюсь.  
\- Меня?  
\- Тебя тоже. Побаиваюсь... Но вряд ли ты откусишь мне голову...  
Она перевела взгляд на волка и вдруг засмеялась, скрипучим сухим смехом.  
\- Глупый человек! Зачем Фенриру откусывать твою глупую голову?  
Она смеялась и смеялась, и этот сухой царапающий смех все сыпался и сыпался на него, как песок с небес, сыпался и сдирал весь прожитый год, день за днем... сыпался и холодил, как сильные руки, легко держащие его, Йохана, на весу... сыпался и шелестел снегом на крыше... сыпался и трещал ярким огнем в камине...  
\- Хель!  
Она замолчала, как будто и не смеялась, уставившись на него глазами, обведенными жутковатой синевой.  
\- Тебя же зовут Хель?  
\- Да.  
\- Я ведь был здесь год назад, да? Я пришел вон в тот дом, это гостиница, так? И хозяина звали Лофт...  
Она мотнула головой, то ли согласилась, то ли отбросила с лица упавшую прядь длинных, но тусклых волос:  
\- Локи. Его зовут Локи. Он – наш отец.

И тут Йохан, наконец, вспомнил.  
Обвал и огромный сугроб… Гостиница... Тор и Хед, и прорицание вёльвы на доске над камином... И Локи, да, вот теперь он точно помнил все – от гладко зачесанных назад черных волос и красивого, хотя и страшноватого изгиба узких губ, до зеленых мерцающих глаз... и поцелуя на крыше...

\- Хель, мне надо скорее добраться туда!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я должен поговорить с Тором, пока он... ну, пока он...  
\- Не упился браги как полено?  
\- Точно!  
Она задумчиво оглядела его лыжи.  
\- Если я сяду на Фенрира и буду держать веревку, а ты будешь держаться за нее, то Фенрир побежит очень быстро, и мы можем успеть.

Оказалось, что примерно от колена голые ноги Хель серого цвета и покрыты струпьями, на пару секунд Йохану даже померещилось, что плоть сейчас соскользнет с костей и останется на снегу, но нет...  
На волка она взобралась, бесцеремонно дергая того за шерсть, отчего зверь приседал на огромных лапах и рычал, но терпел. Веревкой оказался ее пояс, и оставалось только молиться... видимо, Локи, чтобы этот утлый на вид кусок плетеной пакли выдержал и не порвался в клочья в первую же секунду.  
\- Ты готов?  
Она обернулась, кивнула и, не дожидаясь ответа, двинула волка пятками под ребра.  
И Фенрир побежал. Очень быстро.

***

В этот раз дверь «Хрофтова схрона» распахнулась сама, стучать не пришлось.  
Может, потому, что, добежав до крыльца, Фенрир взвыл так, что Йохан чуть не оглох?  
\- Девочка, моя... Я просил тебя встретить гостя, если он придет, а не волочь мне сюда труп на веревке.  
«Труп» стряхнул с себя налипший снег, хрипло прокашлялся и уперся ладонями в колени, тяжело дыша. Ну да, некоторые сугробы они таранили насквозь, но ведь он все еще на лыжах! Йохан распрямился и посмотрел Локи прямо в глаза:  
\- Я вспомнил... и пришел... Я успел?  
Тот тихо засмеялся:  
\- Ну, мой названный братец одолел только две чарки... так что пока трезв до прозрачности, как первый осенний лед. Но ты бы поспешил. В умении надираться Тору равных почти нет.  
Йохан отстегнул крепления, воткнул лыжи в снег и повесил на них рукавицы. А когда проходил мимо Локи, чуть не задохнулся от обжигающей щекотки возбуждения, прокатившейся по плечам и толкнувшейся прямо между ног... и будто снова услышал журчание воды и едкий смех...  
Локи только приподнял брови, чуть отстраняясь и давая место пройти.

\- О, посмотри, кто пришел! – Немайн захохотала громко и хрипло, кажется, в этот раз до браги первой добралась она. – Неужто тебя привел сюда поцелуй Повелителя пауков [1]?  
Знакомый густой баритон зарокотал от камина:  
\- Оставь его... Над тем, кому довелось дважды бражить с богами, не должно смеяться. Пройди к огню, смертный, будь с нами в эту печальную ночь...  
И только сейчас Йохан понял, что понятия не имеет, как сказать Тору о Хёде... В полете под и над сугробами мысль дозреть не успела. Но, увидев, как Громовержец наливает в огромную чашу пенящуюся брагу из кувшина, решил, что иногда самый короткий путь – и впрямь прямой.  
\- Постой, Тор. Не пей, послушай меня.  
\- О чем твоя речь? И отчего мне не пить?  
\- Ну... Вряд ли Хёд обрадуется, если ты заявишься к нему пьяным.  
В наступившей тишине оглушительно треснуло, полыхнув искрами, полено.  
Миг – и вот уже над Йоханом возвышается широкоплечая громада. И в голосе не перекаты могучей реки по камням, а грохот приближающихся громовых раскатов.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
И запах... Отчетливый и резкий запах озона, от которого волоски на теле встают дыбом...  
\- Твой... возлюбленный Хёд жив.  
\- Глупость речешь, смертный! Или мы все в царстве Хель?!  
Йохан набирается мужества и поднимает глаза:  
\- Над камином стоит доска... Там...  
\- Прорицание вёльвы, я знаю. Что дальше, смер-р-ртный?  
Ему показалось или за окном в сгущающейся темноте действительно блеснула молния? Мать твою, он сюда за этим пришел – и сделает это!  
\- Как зовется этот дом?  
В глазах Громовержца, под сдвинутыми бровями – вспышка недоумения, и еще одна молния за окном, точно, зигзагом раскроила небо!  
\- Волчий отец [2] назвал его Хрофтовым схроном, - Немайн, словно и не пила вовсе, вытянулась тонкой черной струной недалеко от Тора. – Что с того?  
\- Ну... Если все сложить... То здесь не хватает только Бальдра, так?  
\- Хрофтов схрон...  
Тор выпрямляется во весь рост, поворачиваясь к дверям, где, привалившись к косяку, стоит его сводный брат. Со змеиной усмешкой на губах.  
\- Йотунхемская погань...  
Локи легко пожимает плечами:  
\- Братец, кто ж тебе виноват, что ты ни читать, ни думать не умеешь?  
\- Ты знал!!!  
\- И ты бы знал, дурень, если бы раскрыл глаза!  
\- Выродок!!!  
\- Гляди, коли вздумал  
Вздорить ты, братец,  
В поруганье со мною тягаться,  
Обильнее будут обиды ответные! [3]

Молния за окном и огонь в камине вспыхивают разом, чуть не ослепляя, и Йохан смутно видит, как медленно вырастает тонкая фигура Локи, все выше, отбрасывая тень на всю залу, где по углам зашепталась темень с отливом в зелень, как отблески его огромных глаз... Как придвинулась к нему бледно засветившаяся, будто подземный мох, Хель...  
И слышит, как за окном грохочет гром, и как воет чудовищный волк...

\- Тор!  
Смешно надеяться, что они услышат его, сошедшиеся в старой обиде боги-почти-что-братья... Но Йохан все равно кричит, теперь уже перекрывая завывание налетевшей за окнами снежной бури в росчерках сотен электрических ветвей, молотящих по горным вершинам:  
\- Тор! Хёд здесь!  
\- Что?  
\- Хёд наверху...  
Он разворачивается так стремительно, что распустившиеся волосы рассыпаются в воздухе рыже-золотым плащом, еще секунда – и тяжелые шаги грохочут по ступеням, а потом слышен звонкий вскрик...  
И тут Локи смеется. Вырастая под самую крышу, он хохочет так, что огонь рвется и гаснет, как под порывами ветра... и, затрещав, рушится фасадная стена дома… и за его спиной теперь не только Хель, превратившаяся в великаншу, но и Фенрир, неторопливо идущий к ним... а сине-черный холод и ветер вдруг свиваются кольцами, чтобы подняться над его головой огромным змеем с пылающими красными глазами, рассеченными вертикальным зрачком...  
Он хохочет, словно не смеялся много сотен веков, потому что знал – этот смех будет последним, что услышит мир, осыпающийся ломкими осколками под натиском надвигающейся тьмы...  
Йохан поднимает голову, чтобы последний раз посмотреть ему в лицо, и отчаянно кричит...

***

\- Ты что орешь?  
Йохан распахивает глаза.  
Спальня. Его спальня. Его кровать.  
Он сидит, чуть прикрытый смятым перекрученным одеялом, взъерошенный и ошалевший, только что вынырнувший почти что из бездны и смотрит... на худого черноволосого парня, стоящего на верхней ступеньке лестницы.  
Йохан зажмуривается и снова поднимает веки.  
Худой, черноволосый, зеленоглазый, жилистый и даже на вид удивительно ловкий, одетый в домашние штаны из мягкого флиса и черную майку, подчеркивающую ледяную белизну кожи, - он никуда не девается.  
Йохан открывает пересохший рот и выдыхает только одно слово:  
\- Локи...  
Парень закатывает глаза и стонет:  
\- Ну все ясно-о-о-о... Тебе опять снилось черт знает что! И ты опять уперся, что я – Локи... Хо-ро-шо! Если тебе _так этого хочется_ , зови меня Локи, мне все равно...  
Он разворачивается, чтобы спуститься вниз:  
\- Но мне будет совсем не все равно, если ты не вытащишь немедленно свой обожаемый мной зад из постели и не спустишься завтракать!  
\- Что?  
Тот, кто согласился отзываться на имя Локи, уже сбегает на несколько ступеней вниз, но тут же возвращается.  
\- Что значит «что»?  
Прыжок, и он уже на краю кровати, и ползет, играя напоказ каждой мышцей, Йохану по ногам, укрытым одеялом, заставляя лечь и подбираясь все ближе к лицу...  
Он вовсе не такой уж легкий, каким кажется на вид, и эта тяжесть оказывается _такой знакомой и такой привычной_ , что у Йохана до боли наливается член, и нет сомнений, он брал это тело, он знает каждый сантиметр этой сумасшедше-белой кожи, он видел, как эти губы кривятся в гримасе выматывающего наслаждения, он слышал, какой крик издает это горло...  
\- Как это «ЧТО»? – повторяет Локи, прижимая его всей тяжестью к постели.  
И Йохан, задохнувшись понимает, что и сам подставлялся под эти руки, и стонал в этот тонкогубый рот, и расстилался под ним, отдаваясь распоследней течной сукой...  
\- У Торранса и Хёдли сегодня что? – размеренно спрашивает Локи.  
\- Что? – шепчет Йохан, пытаясь притереться поближе, чертово одеяло...  
\- Ю-би-лей. И мы – что?  
\- Что? – почти стонет Йохан, глядя как лицо, словно высеченное резцом, наклоняется все ближе.  
\- И мы при-гла-ше-ны. А у нас – что?  
\- Что? – выдыхает Йохан ему в губы.  
Локи замирает на несколько томительных секунд и говорит совершенно трезвым голосом:  
\- А у нас с тобой подарок еще не куплен, идиот!!! И если ты сейчас же не оторвешь свой зад от постели и не соберешься в десять минут, не будет тебе никакого секса НЕДЕЛЮ!  
Йохан резко выдыхает от толчка в грудь, а когда он снова садится, Локи уже нет в спальне.  
А снизу слышен его звонкий голос:  
\- Ты меня слышал, Йохан? НЕДЕЛЮ!

**Author's Note:**

> [1], [2] – Прозвища Локи  
> [3] – Искаженная цитата из «Перебранки Локи» («Старшая Эдда»)


End file.
